


Keep Smiling Hummel

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, a little dirty talk, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Following Santana’s attack (6x13) Kurt seeks solitude at the Lima Bean finding comfort in the most unlikiest person.





	Keep Smiling Hummel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanofChrisCandMaxA1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofChrisCandMaxA1/gifts).



> Warning for a little dirty talk and bad language.
> 
> Thanks to Becky for the prompt. This one is for you gal pal! I seldom write anything related so closely to canon events. I hope it doesn’t disappoint.

Kurt sat alone, hidden in the back corner of the Lima Bean, solemn, depleted, silently nursing his non fat mocha as tears streamed down his flushed alabaster cheeks. He was furious, crushed, totally humiliated. How dare Santana rant at him like that and in public too for everyone to hear. The hateful bitch had somehow managed to identify his every weakness and insecurity, drawing from every element of his appearance and personality to use cruelly against him, right at a time when he was feeling at his most vulnerable. She’d attacked his smile, his dancing, even his sex appeal. So what if he was slightly effeminate? And dressed a little flamboyantly. That was none of her business. It wasn’t as if she was anything more than an accumulated mass of hideous flaws herself. The clueless hag. She clearly couldn’t have cared less how her words had wounded him. She obviously had no idea how difficult it was to be Kurt Hummel. Fuck her! 

And to attack him too over his break up with Blaine when Blaine had obviously been the one at fault? How could she? Kurt hated her. He hated Blaine too. Cheating bastard. Liar. Trampy porn addict. Kurt would never understand how Blaine could even watch those videos. The men in those were someone’s sons, grandsons, brothers, nephews... viewing them felt like such a violation. Maybe Kurt was just too precious about sex but he wasn’t sure he would ever feel comfortable watching pornography.

“You look like you could use this Hummel,” Kurt startled, rolling his eyes at the familiar voice above him as long fingers slid a large slice of strawberry cheese cake with two forks across the table towards him.

“Sebastian?” Kurt gasped. Too late, he frantically swiped at his teary cheeks. Of course it had to be Sebastian Smythe, who like everyone else in his life got kicks out of belittling him, and who would gladly revel in any weakness he revealed. He really didn’t need him here today of all days. He’d had his fill of mockery and spite.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” Sebastian Smythe pulled out a chair but waited for Kurt’s reluctant nod before sitting down beside him. “Have you forgotten I’m nice now?”

“Must have slipped my mind,” Kurt quipped sarcastically, his lips slightly downturned.

“Wanna talk about it?” Seb raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest. 

“Not really,” Kurt sniffed, picking up a fork and sampling the cheesecake with a relieved sigh. It was good. It really hit the spot. 

“You know Kurt, in another world, in another life time you and I, should have... we could have been friends. You can talk to me. Believe it or not you and I actually have a lot in common,” Seb spoke sincerely, his expression serious. 

“We do? Aside from us both being into Blaine at one point I don’t see it,” Kurt deadpanned. “He’s single now by the way. You should go for it.”

“I’ll pass,” Sebastian scrunched up his nose distastefully before taking a sip of his coffee. “I mean the whole bashful school boy routine he had going on was super hot but I heard what he did to you and cheaters aren’t my thing. Even I have standards.”

“I thought it was you,” Kurt looked shamefully down at the table nudging the cheesecake across it toward Sebastian

“No,” Seb shook his head. “I mean it was fun to flirt with him, mostly because it riled you up. You’re such a feisty little wild cat when you’re pissed, so hot. I think I was motivated more by your reaction than actually wanting to bed him.”

“Gee thanks,” Kurt sighed feeling a little resentful of the tension Sebastian had caused between him and Blaine early on when everything between the two of them should have been a joyful plethora of puppies, rainbows and unicorns.

Seb shrugged picking up a fork and taking himself a small bite of the strawberry dessert. “Tell me Kurtie what has you so blue? What did the overgelled hobbit do this time?”

“It wasn’t him,” Kurt inhaled deeply, feeling the need to let his feelings out. Was he about to have a heart to heart with Sebastian Smythe over cheesecake? How did the smirky over sexed Warbler even know he liked cheesecake? “Wait...” he paused looking at Seb with confusion, “Did you just call me hot?”

“Oh come on, You must know you’re hot Kurt. I can’t be the first guy to have told you that.” Seb leaned back again, practically undressing Kurt with his eyes. “After all you have the most beautiful come hither eyes, that gorgeous hair that’s begging to be wrecked and those lips... Jesus Kurt, those sweet cock sucking lips.”

“I do NOT have cock sucking lips,” Kurt protested, blushing furiously as he cut Sebastian off. 

“Shh, don’t interrupt,” Seb smirked, licking his own lips before continuing. “You so do... and the way you move Kurt, you carry yourself with such a graceful confidence, a regal elegance, fuck so sexy...And don’t even get me started on your ass. Novels, graphic novels specifically should be created to honour the magnificence that is your ass Kurt Hummel.”

“Stop! Please stop,” Kurt was glowing the brightest red. “You’re so full of shit Sebastian.”

“You don’t believe me?” Seb frowned slightly. He shuffled in his seat attempting to conceal his budding erection.

“It’s kinda hard to believe coming from someone who called me gay face and told me that my only contribution to the gay community was cutting-edge fashions usually only seen on Puerto-Rican Pride floats,” Kurt reminded him with a pointed huff. “I happen to like how I dress.”

“I have no complaints about the tight tight jeans,” Seb grinned. “Not sure how you squeeze any underwear in there along with that good nine inches you’re obviously packing though.”

“I don’t,” Kurt mumbled, avoiding eye contact and gnawing at his bottom lip in embarrassment. 

“Damn Hummel,” Sebastian grinned, shifting in his seat again. “So right now?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you Sebastian,” Kurt protested, still blushing.

“Won’t stop me from jerking off to the thought of it later tonight,” Sebastian winked at Kurt.

“You’re so wrong,” Kurt accused, sampling the cheesecake again. “Who talks like that?”

“Don’t tell me that on those cold lonely nights in New York, you never logged onto pornhub and rubbed one out,” Sebastian teased. “I bet you’re so fucking hot when you cum.”

“Oh lord,” Kurt face palmed. “Please don’t. I’m really not a fan of porn.”

Seb raised a surprised eyebrow at Kurt’s response as if it was the most ludicrous thing he’d ever heard, a gay guy that didn’t like porn. “Really?” He looked so shocked. “So what does Kurt Hummel use for inspiration? Shirtless pics of Chris Hemsworth maybe? Or perhaps you like them a little more nerdy so I’m gonna guess David Tennant? Am I right? Have you ever thought of me?”

“Sebastian!” Kurt shook his head in bewilderment.

“You have, haven’t you?” Sebastian teased with a light chuckle, moving his chair slightly closer. “Have to say I’m flattered Hummel.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt rolled his eyes again at the boy beside him, realising he was actually having fun talking to or more accurately flirting with Sebastian Smythe.

“Doesn’t stop you from wanting me though does it?” Seb slipped his hand onto Kurt’s thigh beneath the table. “Please tell me why you were crying earlier. I do really want to help. I couldn’t deal with a repeat of Karofsky.”

“I’m not suicidal,” Kurt replied firmly.

“Okay,” Sebastian was unable to hide his relief. “So if it wasn’t Blaine, tell me who hurt you?”

Kurt tried to ignore the soothing hand caressing his leg as he considered how to explain what he was feeling. “You wouldn’t understand but today someone who I thought was my friend took every insecurity I have about myself and used them all to attack me,” Kurt replied quietly. “In public for everyone to hear. I was totally humiliated.”

“Why wouldn’t I understand?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes in confusion, his hand stilling on Kurt’s thigh. “Do you think I’m not self conscious about my ‘horse teeth’ or my ‘meerkat face’ or about everyone thinking that I’m nothing more than an a promiscuous man whore?”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt responded sincerely covering Seb’s hand on his thigh with his own recalling that it had been him who had thrown all those unkind insults at Sebastian.

“Words can hurt,” Seb grimaced sadly. “I did tell you that we had more in common than you thought.”

“Yeah but all’s fair in love and war,” Kurt’s tone lacked conviction. He regretted hurting Sebastian. “You gave as good as you got.”

“I did,” Sebastian acknowledged. “But I think the new nice me prefers a little more love, a little less war these days,” Seb looked at Kurt hopefully.

“I thought you got plenty of love,” Kurt quipped lightly.

“I get plenty of sex,” Seb boasted, feigning a pride he didn’t feel. “Love not so much.”

“But you’re so wuvable,” Kurt teased him, squeezing his right cheek playfully.

“I’m fuckable,” Sebastian sighed, brushing Kurt’s hand away. “There’s a difference.”

“Well if it’s any consolation,” Kurt eyed Seb with empathy. “I’m finding new nice Sebastian almost tolerable.”

“Wow, you’re so kind,” Seb scrunched his nose.

“Sitting here, flirting with you, coffee, the cheesecake. This has been the highlight of my day,” A warm smile lingered on Kurt’s apparently sweet cock sucking lips.

“What’s that?” Seb smirked cockily. “Did Kurt Hummel just smile at me?”

“Shut up,” Kurt giggled bashfully, nudging Seb fondly.

“Seriously though you should smile more often Hummel,” Seb removed the hand from Kurt’s thigh to sip some more of his coffee. “It suits you.”

“Haven’t had much to smile about lately, Kurt locked eyes with Sebastian. How had he not noticed before how green they were? So pretty.

“You could let me change that,” Seb offered without sarcasm.

“How?” Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

“We could grab something decent to eat and maybe go catch a movie,” Seb suggested almost shyly. “Can’t live on cheesecake alone. The new spiderman movie just came out. I mean he’s no Flash but it could be kinda cool.”

“Are you asking me on date?” Kurt smiled, narrowing his eyes teasingly.

“Meh,” Sebastian shrugged, evading eye contact. “I dunno. If I were would you come?”

“Ehh,” Kurt took a second or two to give it some serious thought. “I think I might,” he nodded cautiously.

“Cause normally I would just offer to take you back to my place and fuck that gorgeous ass of yours into oblivion,” Sebastian smirked smugly, “...I know you’d NEVER go for that though.”

“Never say never Smythe,” Kurt teased sassily. “You should probably know though before this goes any further that I prefer to top.”

“Of course you do,” Sebastian laughed heartily. “So are we getting out of here or what?”

“Sure,” Kurt nodded, a sweet smile curling his lips. “Lead the way Warbler.”

“What? So you can check out my ass on the way to the door?” Sebastian joked getting to his feet . “I don’t think so.” 

“In your dreams Smythe,” Kurt rolled his eyes as he stood. “Thank you for the cheesecake though by the way. That was really thoughtful.”

“You’re welcome,” Seb grinned at him. “Cheese cake is the best. It fixes everything.”

“So Spider-Man huh?” Kurt looked sceptically at Sebastian as he cleared their table and tossed their trash in the bin.

“Or the best sex of your life,” Seb offered placing a protective hand on the small of Kurt’s back to guide him out the coffee shop door.

“You don’t think you might be overselling it a little?” Kurt giggled, feeling so much better, lighter than he had earlier.

“Only one way to find out,” Seb reached into his pocket for his Porsche keys, unlocking the doors remotely.

“Of course you have a Porsche,” Kurt tried to be appear unimpressed as he admired the black convertible.

“My Bugatti is in the shop today,” Seb chuckled sarcastically. “It’s tough slumming it. Are you getting in?” He opened the passenger door for Kurt politely. 

“Do you think you might let me drive it later?” Kurt asked running his hands over the leather upholstery as he got in

Seb closed his door for him once he was comfortably seated. Kurt couldn’t help subtly checking him out as he made his way around the sports car to the driver’s side. He’d been too busy hating on Sebastian in the past to notice how attractive he really was.

Seb climbed in beside Kurt with a smile, putting on his seat belt “Of course you can drive later but I have two conditions,” he paused for effect as he started the engine. “One absolutely no Taylor Swift, Katy Perry or any other hideous pop diva gets played on this car stereo ever.”

Kurt nodded his agreement with an eye roll. “And two?” He asked warily.

“And two,” Sebastian put the car into gear, and pulled out from his parking space. “You keep smiling Hummel. It really is the second best thing you can do with your mouth.”


End file.
